


Special Times With Mako-chan

by topsicles



Category: Persona 4
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, Other, for lala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topsicles/pseuds/topsicles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adachi loves his cabbage girlfriend Mako-chan very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Times With Mako-chan

It ws a cold, rainy night in Aachi Tohru's apartment. The rain beat down on dark windows and the wind howled against the shutters, making them rattle. But even those loud sounds didn't distract the lonely, cold man inside who had just finished making his dinner of cabbage-flavored instant ramen. He brought it over to his kotatsu and put it down, then going to get the green ball-looking object that rested on the couch. He'd named it, nay, /her/, Mako-chan, and in his desperation for love, had carefully placed a face on the front of her outerleaves with an anime sticker set. She had the face of Usagi from Sailor Moon, and a crude hole cut in the middle of her face, for surely nefarious reasons.

He sat across from his Mako-chan and started eating, looking at the cabbage with a face as if he was staring into the eyes of a cherished lover and sighed deeply. "We might have to get your hair done, Mako-chan. 'S looking kind of ratty these days, no offense. Maybe you'd like to pick it out yourself this time?" Not surprisingly, the cabbage didn't respond and he went back to eating until all that was left was shreds of cabbage at the bottom of his bowl. He put his bowl in the sink after picking up Mako-chan and carried her into the bathroom, where he stripped down to his light green boxers and placed her on the sink counter while he brushed his teeth and washed his face. 

His diet of cabbage and instant foods had taken a severe toil on his skin. His once clear face had gotten oily and he'd started breaking out, something that hadn't happened since he was in middle school. He dabbed a forming pimple with an anit-breakout cream and dabbed the excessive oil off of his face with a cleansing pad that he'd had to order online to avoid the stigma of taking care of his face. He briefly considered taking a shower but decided against it when he looked over at Mako-chan's perfectly anime face, just smiling at him with those red sticker lips and those bright blue eyes.

It didn't take much for him to understand where she was getting at. "...Here? In the bathroom? Mako you naughty girl. I'm gonna give it to you, and I'm gonna give it to you good you little whore." He chuckled and picked her up, kissing her outer leaves then sliding his tongue over her sticker face towards the mouthhole. He slid his tongue in and started sloppily sucking on the hole, until he felt himself getting hot over how she seemed to be just as into it as he was. Yet he stopped a few seconds later when it seemed like she was trying to speak. "What's that Mako-chan? You don't want to kiss? Just get to the good part? I can't aruge with that." He pushed the front of his boxers down and stroked himself until he felt himself rise underneath his hand then slid the head into her mouthhole. "Just take it easy this time, yeah? Don't bite me again." 

He put his hands on either side of her leaves and pushed the head of cabbage with the sticker anime face down until his beef wand was inside it entirely, which didn't take as much as one would expect. He started thrusting into it slowly, feeling the softness of half rotten leaves slide against the head and shaft and breathing out slowly in fragments. He was slow at first, until he bit down on his lips to keep quiet to the neighbors next door wouldn't hear, but sped up until his hips slapped against her mouthhole and he groaned out as he came. He slowly took her off and very carefully took her face off, then rinsed out the come-filled mouth hole before drying her with a towel and sticking her face on again. He looked at her with the kind of tender glance saved for precious lovers and took his cabbage girlfriend to his futon where he quickly fell asleep.


End file.
